recitativo
by LastMelodya
Summary: "She wanna become an astronaut." [ levi/hanji/erwin ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss typo(s), rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** been a while. ot3 lagi. ldr lagi. re-encounter lagi. *menggelung*

* * *

 **recitativo**

 **.**

* * *

Lima tahun mungkin tak terasa lama—untuk waktu-waktu tertentu, di mana ada hal-hal indah terjadi di antaranya. Atau, itu berarti sangat lama, ketika waktu menahan di satu latar; tak bergerak, statis tanpa perubahan.

Terlebih jika ada hal-hal sewarna kembang api di tahun-tahun sebelum itu.

Levi merasakan keduanya—lima tahun yang lama, namun juga begitu cepat. Ketika pada akhirnya mata cokelat itu kembali ia tatap, di balik lampu warna-warni pub yang bising, panas, penuh asap rokok dan uaran alkohol. Mata yang lima tahun ini tak pernah lepas dari mimpi-mimpi malamnya, selalu bersinar, dan terlalu dekat dalam bayang-bayang. Namun, tetap, tak tersentuh.

"Apa yang akan kau ingat terus, Levi? Kalau kita berpisah nanti?" Suara lima tahun lalu menghampiri sudut pikiran Levi, menggema dalam gamang, menyubtitusi keriuhan sekitar.

Terbayang kerut di keningnya saat itu, ketika mata kelamnya menelisik pada wajah wanita yang bertanya. "Suara jelekmu," katanya berbohong. Levi berhasil melesapkan satu senyum kecil di matanya.

"Levi! Serius!" Wanita itu mengerang, menarik tangan Levi dan membawanya pada genggam-genggam hangat. "Kalau aku, ya, aku akan selalu ingat jari-jemarimu ini." Ia mengatakan sembari membelai jemari kasar miliknya. Suaranya merendah ketika ia melanjutkan. "Jemarimu di sini," ia menunjuk kepalannya sendiri. "Di sini," bibirnya. "Dan di sini," berhenti di dadanya.

Yang Levi ingat, setelahnya ada pelukan panjang. Bisik-bisik afeksi, dan susulan jawaban Levi.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat matamu, Hanji."

Hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Hingga hari ini, hari di mana mereka kembali bertemu lima tahun kemudian.

.

* * *

Di antara mereka ada Erwin.

Erwin Smith.

Teman satu apartemen Levi hampir lima tahun ini. Satu-satunya orang yang Levi prediksi bisa menjadi teman sekamarnya—sebab Erwin terlampau formal, seperti, tak akan peduli akan hal-hal yang orang lain lakukan. Erwin tak akan peduli meski Levi bangun siang, atau tidur di kala hampir subuh. Erwin hanya akan tersenyum ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu dapur, menyapa ketika mereka bertemu di pintu apartemen. "Selamat pagi, ada kerjaan pagi hari ini?" Dan semuanya tak akan pernah lebih jauh dari sekadar basa-basi penuh formalitas.

Erwin bekerja di perusahaan ternama, menjadi bawahan langsung pemilik perusahaan. Akan ada masa di mana Levi berpikir, mengapa Erwin tak menyewa satu kamar baru saja? Ia yakin uang lelaki itu lebih dari cukup, bahkan jika untuk membeli satu unitnya. Mungkin ia kasihan pada dirinya? Pikir Levi. Kasihan pada seorang fotografer lepas yang mengeruk uang dengan kerja habis-habisan. Levi tak ingin peduli, namun ia diam-diam tetap bertanya-tanya. Levi tak bisa menahan pemikirannya, toh.

Ketika suatu hari mereka berbicara sedikit panjang, adalah di mana Erwin pulang larut malam (tidak, sebelumnya Erwin akan selalu pulang tepat jam lima petnang), dengan bonus senyum-senyum yang lebih lebar. Rambutnya berantakan—mungkin pomade-nya sudah hilang sejak sore—tapi matanya punya sejuta kegembiraan.

Levi sedang menjerang air, memasaknya untuk membuat satu cup ramen hampir kedaluwarsa. Katanya, "Malam, Levi. Matikan saja kompornya. Aku bawa makan malam untuk kita."

Dan Levi melakukannya dengan raut sedikit tak percaya.

Mereka makan berhadapan di ruang televisi. Erwin belum mengganti bajunya, masih dengan kemeja putih berdasi yang lengannya setengah digulung. Cara makannya begitu apik, membuat Levi berpikir bahwa cara makannya adalah yang terburuk.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Levi tersedak.

Erwin terkekeh. Menggeser botol kemasan air mineral yang juga dibawanya. Levi menyesap sekilas, mengenyahkan bayang Hanji yang tetiba datang. _Pernah. Aku pernah_. Levi melesap jawabannya.

"Wanita ini ...," Erwin memulai, ternyata tak perlu jawab-jawab Levi atas pertanyaannya. "... punya kembang api di matanya. Seumur hidupku, aku selalu membayangkan jatuh cinta dengan cara yang kasual—sedikit lembut. Tapi, ini ... terlalu meledak-ledak."

Erwin melupakan makan malamnya.

Ia hanya ingin curhat, rupanya.

Jadi, Levi hanya mendengarkan. Toh, Erwin memang hanya butuh satu orang pendengar, yang menyimak ujar-ujarnya tentang si wanita kembang api, atau di lain waktu, ia akan mengubah panggilannya menjadi wanita matahari. Erwin jatuh cinta, seratus persen. Bahwa yang wanita itu lakukan pada Erwin mengingatkan ia akan Hanji dan cara wanita itu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dan matanya.

(Levi mengingat-ingat lagi, satu hal yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan di kemudian hari. Sienna itu.)

Mata Hanji membuat rindunya datang terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu menyenangkan.

Di lain waktu Erwin kembali menceritakan wanitanya. Tentang bagaimana akhirnya ia menyatakan cinta, tentang bagaimana wanita itu mengakseptasinya, tentang bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka.

Butuh dua tahun setelahnya, untuk membuat Levi tersadar.

Bahwa cara Erwin jatuh cinta benar-benar serupa dengan miliknya.

Bahwa selama lelaki itu bercerita, Levi tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Hanji.

Bahwa Erwin tanpa sadar selalu melewatkan detail namanya.

Bahwa wanita yang mereka pikirkan, adalah wanita yang sama.

Dan bahwa wanita itu—adalah Hanji.

Hanji-nya.

.

* * *

 _"Kau tahu, Levi, wanitaku punya satu cita-cita gila."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"She wanna become an astronaut."_

.

* * *

 _"Mau tahu cita-citaku, Levi?"_

 _"Menyusahkanku seumur hidup."_

 _"Leviiii! Kau ini, selalu! Aku serius."_

 _Levi terkekeh pelan, mencuri satu ciuman di sudut bibir Hanji._

 _"Hm. Apa?"_

 _Ada jeda sebelum Hanji membalas ucap Levi._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku ingin jadi astronaut!"_

 _Levi tak tahan untuk membungkam bibir itu, pada akhirnya._

.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Levi terlalu lama menunggu.

Namun waktu terlalu cepat memberinya kejutan.

Levi masih mengingat detail mata itu, lekuknya yang tipikal, dan kelopaknya yang senang melebar di balik kacamata. Bagaimana ia melebar ketika tertawa, atau menyipit karena terlampau senang. Menutup ketika tertidur, menyayu saat ditatap mata miliknya. Tak ada yang berubah, dan masih sama.

Kecuali caranya memandang kepada Levi.

Mungkin, begitu juga dengan jemarinya (Kalau aku, ya, aku akan selalu ingat jari-jemarimu ini.), bahwa jemari Levi tak akan berubah sudut-sudutnya, masih kasar dan penuh pertimbangan akan berbagai sentuh. Tapi, kini, jemari itu tak hangat lagi. Setiap jarinya menggigil dan mendingin (seperti hatinya, perlahan), dan Levi ingin mengumpat. Sangat ingin mengumpat.

Sebab tugas jemarinya kini berpindah pada jemari lain.

Sebab kini, yang Levi adalah jemari Erwin di genggaman Hanji, merengkuhnya erat dan tak ingin dilepas. Jemari Erwin yang terlampau pas. Terlalu pantas.

Udara di pub semakin sesak, menipis dan membuat Levi meneguk minumannya secepat kilat. Ia akan menghampiri Hanji, tentu. Memberi selamat kepada Erwin. Berlaku seolah-olah lima tahun lalu tak pernah ada. Mungkin sedikit berbasa-basi. Apa kau sudah jadi astronaut? Cih. Ini begitu menjengkelkan.

Namun lambaian Erwin menginterupsinya. Levi statis dan urung melangkah. Dari sini, pada akhirnya ia menatap sepasang kekasih itu yang melangkah mendekat. Jangan lihat matanya, jangan. Dan hingga Levi melihat ujung sepatu Erwin di bawah sana, barulah ia mendongak.

"Ah, Levi, akhirnya momen ini datang juga." Erwin tersenyum lebar, matanya penuh ketulusan. "Momen di mana kalian bisa bertemu."

Momen di mana Levi menyesal bisa mengenal Erwin, atau mengenal Hanji. Ia bahkan tak bisa memutuskan dengan baik.

"Dan, Hanji, ini Levi, fotografer yang aku ceritakan."

Mata Hanji masih sama, penuh cahaya dan mimpi-mimpi tak terhingga. Levi mengingatnya bertahun-tahun, selamanya, sampai sekarang. Bagaimana mata itu menjadi hal-hal favoritnya.

"Jadi, Levi, tak keberatan, kan, kalau aku memintamu secara khusus, untuk menjadi fotografer—" Levi membenci cara Hanji memandang Erwin. "—pernikahanku dan Hanji?"

Sebab pada akhirnya, tatap mata itu memang akan selalu terpatri di ingatannya. Hanya di sana, tergantung dan tak akan pernah jadi miliknya.

(lagi.)

Sebagaimana jemarinya. Hanji akan terus mengingatnya, mungkin di antara malam-malam gelapnya di kamar Erwin, hari-harinya memimpikan angkasa, waktu-waktunya menyiapkan gaun pernikahan.

Hanya itu. Berbanding sama. Jemari Levi tak akan pernah lagi menjadi miliknya.

Sebab di dunia ini, ada beberapa hal yang hanya akan bisa terpatri di dalam ingatan; mereka tak punya batas waktu untuk dilupakan—infiniti.

Dan sayangnya, mereka tak selalu bisa dimiliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.** )


End file.
